The Green Sabre
The Green Sabre is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by his brother Sweet from his home in Ganton, Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission The three feuding families of the Grove Street Families have come together to due to Carl's efforts and Sweet decides to finally get back at the Ballas. Sweet also makes good with Carl and calls him his running dog. He then orders everyone to get heated, and meet him under the Mulholland Intersection. Carl, however, is side-tracked on the way by a call from Cesar, who has some important news for him. At first, Carl explains he is too busy to meet but Cesar is insistent, so Carl heads to the meeting place under the freeway north of Verdant Bluffs to meet Cesar, who is inside a Bravura with tinted windows. Cesar and CJ look ahead, as some Ballas exit a garage, followed by Ryder and Big Smoke, and finally Officer Frank Tenpenny. Officer Pulaski then reverses a car out of the garage, revealing the same green Sabre that was used in the drive-by in Grove Street to kill CJ's mother. Suddenly, CJ remembers about Sweet and realizes that Sweet and the rest of the Grove Street Families are walking into a trap. But first, he orders Cesar to get Kendl to a safe place. CJ races over to the underside of the Mulholland Intersection before Sweet and the gangstas are killed. Upon arriving, Carl sees a deadly shootout taking place. CJ sees that Sweet has taken a hit. Out of loyalty, CJ stays with his brother to hold off the Ballas hordes. Numerous Ballas members will come and shoot at Carl and the rest of the gang. Carl holds them off until the police arrive. Carl is then forced to surrender. Once the cops arrive, Sweet is taken into a prison hospital, while Carl leaves with C.R.A.S.H. and heads for the countryside. Tenpenny explains what happened and what will happen. From now on, Carl will do what he wants him to do. His first task is to eliminate a former cop. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to where Cesar is waiting under the freeway *Get to the ambush before your brother is killed *Hold off the Ballas until the police arrive Tips *Use your best weapons; there is no point in saving ammo, as C.R.A.S.H. will take all of Carl's weapons before leaving him in the countryside. Aftermath After this mission the talk radio WCTR reports the events * On WCTR, Richard Burns makes a news report on the gang war between the Grove Street Families and the Ballas that happened under the intersection saying many senior Grove Street Families and Ballas gang members were killed, while others were incarcerated. *It is also reported that the bridges connecting Red County and Flint County are finally reopen with many delays following the deadly earthquake that happened a few months ago. The governor has congratulated himself for the rebuilding of the bridges (even though he didn't help with any of the rebuilding of the bridges and even refused to give aid to rebuild them too). Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, but the Badlands mission is unlocked. After the end mission cinematic, the player's weapons will be stripped. The player may now buy any safehouse in the countryside (to be specific, Red County, Whetstone and Flint County), and the player may now save at the Angel Pine Save Point. Also, the player can now traverse the Whetstone and Flint County countryside and San Fierro without any police attention (however, safehouses are not yet available for purchase in San Fierro). Contrary to Tenpenny's comments after letting Carl off in Angel Pine, there is no prohibition on returning to Los Santos, or even the Johnson safehouse, although there is no longer a Grove Street Families presence on Grove Street, and the cash point in front of the Johnson house no longer functions. If CJ is wasted close enough to Los Santos he will respawn at a hospital in Los Santos. All other Los Santos-based activities, including dating Denise Robinson, are still available (although Denise will not call Carl, and his progress with her will not be affected from not dating her, as long as Carl is not in Los Santos). The Roboi's Food Mart asset also still functions, if Carl has completed the first courier mission. Trivia * The song that is playing inside Sweet's house is "Fuck wit Dre Day" by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg, a song that also can be heard on Radio Los Santos. * During the opening cutscene, a gang member that resembles the late professional wrestler Eddie Guerrero can be seen. The same gang member with the same design also appears in the opening cutscenes of House Party serving as a DJ for OG Loc and of Los Sepulcros as one of several Gang Members Flanking Sweet and CJ. * The Sabre is green, even though it is used by the Ballas, whose color is purple. However, this was likely to avoid arousing suspicion in Ganton during the drive-by. * For some reason, despite the bridges between Los Santos/Red County and San Fierro/Flint County now being opened, NPC vehicles will not cross them until after all the bridges in the state are opened after Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom. * The color of the Sabre is not accessible via Pay 'N' Spray, indicating it is only used for mission purposes. However, the player can still spray the Sabre with the same color at Transfenders. * If you accidentally kill Sweet just before reaching the checkpoint with your car, he will not appear in the cinematic, though the mission continues. And you'll see him dead during the whole mission. * Pulaski's mouth doesn't move when he said "We need you to do a favor for us." * The camera Pulaski hands to Carl in the final cutscene is a different model to the one obtainable in the game. * After this mission, no more Families(Grove or otherwise) or Aztecas will spawn. This will last all the way up until the mission Home Coming. * During or after this mission, the player is not allowed to recruit any GSF members. Even after this mission is over, if the player uses "gang control" cheat, the GSF members will still decline the player recruit unless the player uses the cheat "everybody can be recruited" or complete Home Coming. * The Mission Completed screen will not appear. * This is one of two missions in GTA SA to be named after cars, the other being Don Peyote (although the Peyote is not introduced until GTA IV). * The Bravura that Cesar used to spy on Ryder, Big Smoke and C.R.A.S.H. cannot be damaged or moved by the player, at least before getting inside that car. It is however possible to drive the Bravura following the cutscene where CJ and Cesar spied on C.R.A.S.H, Big Smoke and Ryder. Gallery TheGreenSabre-GTASA2.png|Carl Johnson witnessing Big Smoke, Ryder, Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski take the green sabre, used to kill his mother, out of a garage TheGreenSabreGTASA.JPG|CJ talking to Cesar under the freeway north of Verdant Bluffs. TheGreenSabre-GTASA3.png|Sweet, having just been shot by the Ballas, talking to Carl Johnson TheGreenSabre-GTASA4.png|Carl Johnson and Sweet being arrested by the police TheGreenSabre-GTASA5.png|Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski talking to Carl Johnson about a witness hiding on Mount Chiliad that they need to be killed Video walkthroughs Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions